R45 HCWS
The R45 Heavy Caliber Weapons System was an optional select fire mode handgun that was produced by Dr. Julian Kintobor. The weapon was one of the first sidearms that was created after his coup d'etat in 3225 where he successfully seized the city of Mobotropolis. It is a magzine-fed recoil-operated weapon that is noted for its sturdy construction as well as ample cartridge sized. The R45 is chambered for the .45 R round, which is not to be confused for a rimmed round, but instead is a design entirely created by Kintobor. Typically, the R45 is seen in the hands of drone NCOs and officers on the battlefield. Robotic infantry units are typically equipped with R11 Rifles, but those of rank of sergeant or higher are given the sidearm as a symbol of their authority, though the robots are programmed to recognize an NCO simply by their IFF tags. The weapon also was designed to arm dissident units. After the fall of Mobotropolis leading into Kintobor's consolidation period ranging from 3226 to 3230, defectors that decided to join the doctor, many of which became willingly roboticized including several Overlanders that did not heed the warning to flee the planet after their defeat, were given the R45 as a symbol of their willingness to fight for him. The R45 is still fielded by Kintobor as of 3241 with the Dark Legion now being one of the main recipients of the handgun. Description By all accounts, the R45 is a decent frontline combat pistol. Its frame consists of machined steel and other polymers that contribute to an otherwise lightweight design. The barrel of the weapon is constructed from titanium with a warp-resistant interior which prevents bending over the course of its firing, which increases its lifespan and reliability. Interestingly, the weapon itself is remarkably low-tech in comparison to the electronic firing mechanism seen in the R11. The R45 utilizes a Double Action Only mechanism. The hammer itself does not remain in a locked position. While the user is required to charge the gun by yanking back on the slide, the hammer will return to its original location. As with all DAO designs, the hammer is cocked and released upon pulling the trigger, and every shot returns the hammer to its resting position. The weapon features a slide lock. On the last shot in the magazine, a piece of the follower in the magazine will lock the slide in position until the user reinserts a new magazine, thumbs the release, and loads a new cartridge into the chamber. Alternatively, the weapon can be charged with a 'power stroke', where simply pulling the slide back will release the lock. Non-military members of Robotnik's defectors will opt for the latter, while all drones are programmed to utilize a lock release in their reload. The magazine typically holds ten rounds and does not fit flush in the grip. A small extended piece of the magazine forms a larger bottom of the gun which allows it to hold two additional rounds over many other .45 caliber handguns. The weapon however can take extended magazines, when coupled with the select fire mode, will turn the gun into a machine pistol of sorts. UNSC teams that have recovered R45s call this "Double Tap Mode", while it is only listed as burst. This mode however is only available with the variant of the R45 that can accept a stock. The stock itself can unlock a mechanism which allows the sear in the trigger to strike twice. It should be noted however that most versions of the R45 will only be semi-automatic. These versions can be converted into a quasi-carbine with a stock attached. Extended magazines will typically hold sixteen rounds, which will allow for eight two-round bursts. The methodology regarding a two shot system is that the first bullet will be aimed at the center of mass. The recoil from the first shot will drive the second to strike in vital areas such as the neck or head of the target, causing catastrophic damage, if not instant death. The downfall of the weapon is its somewhat slow muzzle velocity of 1050 feet per second, which makes it outclassed by virtually every other UNSC handgun in comparison, with the .450 Lawbringer, one of the slowest UEG .45 caliber rounds, which has a muzzle velocity of 1140 ft/second. The slower travelling round hits the target with more kinetic force though, ensuring knockdown strength. Against Mobian soldiers protected mainly by flak jackets, this is a deadly option. However, against UNSC units, the weapon needed an upgrade as energy shields can deflect .45 caliber rounds, and slow-moving projectiles can be stopped with relatively little force. To counter this, in 3240, a phased 'Shieldbreaker' round was developed, coated with a tip that could be used to better overload shield generators. While the bullet maintained its velocity, an energy reaction from the impact would cause the reactor to wear out quicker, possibly within only four rounds, three if all shots were placed on the head. Dark Legionnaires were more likely to use this loadout. As the weapon was designed mostly for robotic use, weapon attachments were limited. Laser modules could be clipped onto a rail beneath the barrel, and the barrel is threaded to accept a suppressor or muzzle brake, the sights were considered bare, which prevented reflex sights from being added, and the high clearance of the upper slide made it impractical to mount an adaptor beneath the barrel. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Handgun